


春风桃李花开日

by P_eachyy



Category: Lovebychance, lbc - Fandom, tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy
Summary: *骚话是我在wb上看到的 我不懂 不知道 不明白 骚的是马停不是我 谢谢





	春风桃李花开日

**Author's Note:**

> *骚话是我在wb上看到的 我不懂 不知道 不明白 骚的是马停不是我 谢谢

传闻马停少帅家中有一姨太太，妩媚妖娆香肌玉肤，其动人之姿倾人之貌能让桃花羞愧杏花避让，那江南城里的人无不想能有机会窥探一二的。

但马少帅藏娇的本事一绝，至今无人见过那位千娇百媚的姨太太究竟是何模样。

坊间却有另一传闻，说那其实不是姨太太，而是一名娈童，是早年间马少帅在江南救下的少年郎，带回后很是喜欢，甚至为了他将城名都改了，也就是现在的江南城。

到底如何，也都只是大家的猜测，毕竟也无人敢闯一手遮住这整片华北天空的马少帅的府邸。

“少爷，少帅请您去书房一趟。”

林刊，也就是他们口中的‘姨太太’，身穿一件烟灰色的马甲背心，配着雾蓝的西式衬衫，带着翩翩公子的书卷气，轻轻的颔首算是知道了。

梳着三股辫的小丫鬟向后退了两步正准备离开，“等一下，小枝今日的辫子梳的格外的好看。”林刊伸手到窗外的桃树上折了一朵，插进小丫鬟的发间，左右来回的看了看，“嗯，人比花娇。”

小丫鬟羞红了脸，“少爷莫打趣我，让少帅知道了，又要吃飞醋了，小枝可还想再伺候您几年呢。”

林刊大笑着挥了挥手放小枝走了，自己又拿起书继续翻看丝毫没有要去书房的意思，左右那色胚子叫他过去也无正事。

奢华的玻璃顶灯照亮了房间，林刊坐在靠窗的位置，等了一刻钟也不见马停出现，“少帅呢？”

“少帅去了今夜餐厅，听说南边来了些人。”

林刊点点头，拿起碗筷开始用餐，“叫厨房备着蜂蜜水和柚子，等少帅回来了就让他用些。”

“是。”

夜已深，黑黢黢的天空只挂着一轮弯月，片片乌云遮盖住了璀璨的星辰，马停一回家就去了林刊的房间。

轻敲房门，等了片刻不见有人应答，马停就自己推门进去了，床上的人将被子从头裹到脚，印出了一个人形，马停放轻了脚步，怕他闷坏了小心翼翼的拉开了一角。

映入眼帘的却是一片墨绿色的衣角，带着绣金的祥云滚边，不似寻常的睡衣，马停有些疑惑，将被角拉开的更大些。

原以为已经睡熟的人将被子抢了回来，闷着声说让他出去。

马停笑了，本是怕他闷坏了才去掀的被角，现在看怕不是背着他干了什么坏事，听到声了就躲了起来，勾起了马停的兴趣。

只用了一点力气，就将被子整个掀开，露出了被面下的人，林刊被吓了一跳，惊呼出声，睁大了黑亮的眼睛看着马停。

马停呼吸一窒，林刊居然穿着一件盘扣旗袍，“你这是...”

林刊跪坐起身急忙解释，“小枝说有商户想要巴结你，就从我下手，送了件旗袍来，也不知他是怎么知道我的身量的，我瞧着好笑，也觉得好玩...就试试...”，林刊心虚的越说越慢，声音越来越低。

马停这才回过神来，牵起他，让他转个身给自己看看，林刊抓着身侧的开衩处低垂着脑袋摇头。

“转转，你难得穿，我也难得看，就让我看看。”马停轻声诱哄。

“就一圈，转完我马上换下来。”林刊看着马停点头，才松开了手，在马停面前快速的转了一圈，还未站稳就被马停抱了个满怀。

“好看，人好看，衣服也好看，留着吧。”马停不知在想什么，搂着林刊腰的手渐渐往下，顺着大腿处的开衩摸进了旗袍里。

林刊羞红了脸，隔着衣服摁住了他的手，“干什么呢？还不快拿出来，你不知羞我还知呢，先前看的书都白看了。”

林刊的教导在马停耳朵里就是在撒娇，乘着林刊停下换气的档口，马停堵上了他的嘴，含糊不清的回说，“我们看的书不一样，你是正儿八经的学习，我就看些你入不了眼的污言碎语。”

“你还好意思说！”林刊伸手捶了一下他的肩膀，顺势收回了摁住马停手的手。

马停就知他默许了，笑着说，“我看你这衣裳做的不错，明儿个我也去做一身配套的长衫，你看如何？”

“做西服吧，我想看你穿西服。”林刊抬着头想了想。

“好，依你，在这之前嘛...先用宝贝儿的小细腿给哥哥量量腰围吧。”说着马停兜着林刊的屁股将他抱了起来，林刊下意识的将双腿盘到了他腰间，露出了大片的肌肤，已到了危险地带。

“你！不要脸，臭流氓！”林刊扭动着身体想要下去，“你就不能斯文些，每次...每次都得搞些花样。”

“你不喜欢？”马停明知故问。

林刊张了张嘴，无言反驳，只得转了话题，“你喝蜂蜜水没有？醒醒酒。”

“你就是我最好的醒酒汤，比蜂蜜水还甜。”马停收紧了抱着林刊的手，向他施压，林刊一低头就撞上了马停的薄唇，唇齿间还带着些桂花酿和梨花白的清香。

“又喝混酒，不是说了不要这样喝，伤胃。”林刊怜惜的亲了亲马停的眉心，又气不过的轻咬了一口马停高挺的鼻尖。

“下次不会了，都听你的，来吧，我的‘姨太太’，侍寝咯。”马停转身将林刊丢进床铺中。

林刊不甘示弱的用细白的小腿勾住了马停的腰，将他一起带倒，还未开始就已处于弱势，轻喘出声。

“我的小宝贝儿也忍不住了吧。”马停用牙解开了林刊颈间的盘扣，手顺着开衩又摸了进去，揉捏着未着寸缕的屁股，“小林刊胆子也是大，竟敢如此穿衣。”

“那不是...唔...在家...嘛，左右...左右也是无人...轻点儿...疼...”那一声急喘着的‘疼’尾音婉转，似是在撒娇。

“疼你疼你，本少帅最疼你了。”马停已被混欲占据了头脑，那管的上这么多。

窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，原是轻柔飘落，粉嫩的桃花渐渐蓄起了雨珠，谁知雨越下越大，在骤雨中被拍打的花瓣，无依无靠，只能任其欺凌。

蓄起的雨珠，在左右晃动中，倾述滴落进湿润的土壤，渐渐的雨势渐微，又变回了先前的和煦小雨，桃花依旧傲立枝头，恢复了原本的娇羞。

暖黄灯下，交颈细语耳鬓厮磨的一对璧人，也结束了深入的交流，马停轻拍着林刊的后背，哼着不知名的小调，将他哄睡后，自己才心满意足的搂着林刊也闭上了眼。

雨过天晴，窗外的天气格外的清新，林刊日上三竿才醒来，马停已经为他换过一身干净的睡衣，昨夜满室的混乱如今也都归位。

林刊打开衣橱，发现昨夜试穿的那件旗袍也被挂在了其中，小脸一红，目无斜视的越过它，随手挑了件素色长衫穿上。

马停早已不在府邸，小枝见林刊下了楼，赶忙吩咐人将午餐端上，“少帅今早将厨房昨晚备着的蜂蜜水和柚子吃了。”

林刊顿了顿，又继续吃，“下次隔了夜的东西尽早处理掉。”

“是，少帅早上还带走了扫洒的一名丫鬟，说是说了不该说的。”

林刊笑了笑，“确实说了不该说的，从未见过我的人，如何能知我的身量，还不是府里的人管不住嘴。”

“少帅今日去了哪儿？”林刊用完餐后，拿着帕子擦了擦嘴。

“少帅应是在和昨晚的客人洽谈，听说谈了许久了，午餐...也还未用过呢。”

林刊轻叹一声，“我去找他。”

“少爷来了，少帅还有些功夫呢，您先去少帅的屋子坐着吧。”副官将林刊带去了另一件稍小些的房间。

林刊来过好几回了，这屋子里的摆设早就烂熟于心，看了两圈也没什么新意，无聊的坐在马停的位置上玩手。

“什么时候来的？”马停过了约一刻钟才进来。

“没多久，你还没吃饭？”林刊皱着眉看他。

“一起吗？”

“走吧。”

马停换了身寻常的西式打扮，脱下军装的他，就是一个普通的青年人，虽带着些凌厉之气，特意遮掩后，也并不突兀。

两人选了间西餐厅，马停点了一份意面，又给林刊要了一份起司蛋糕。

“谈的如何？”林刊闲着无聊，撑着下巴看向窗外。

“不如何，南方来的人，磨磨唧唧，肚子里的花花肠子比山路还多两个弯，十句里有九句是假的，剩下那句就是在和我兜圈子，真真是不讨喜。”马停不悦的卷起一些意面塞进嘴里。

“我也是南方来的，难道你也不喜欢？”林刊转头看他。

“怎么会！刊宝贝儿可得我喜欢了，我稀罕死了，你怎么能和那些娘们唧唧的人相提并论，我的宝贝儿可精贵着呢，捧在手心里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了...”马停一张嘴就是满嘴的情话，逗得林刊笑个不停。

“够了够了，这在外面呢，你能不能有个正行？”林刊将勺子上的蛋糕塞进马停的嘴里，企图堵上他的嘴。

“嗯！宝贝儿喂的蛋糕都格外香甜，我好似吃出了蟠桃的味道，我在哪儿，这是何等的人间仙境。”马停紧盯着林刊看，从头到脚的扫视，最后停在林刊的眼睛上。

林刊不敌马停的不要脸，“快吃你的吧，吃的都堵不上你的嘴，还有什么能堵上。”

“你的嘴，和...”马停的眼神向林刊的下身扫去。

林刊眼见话题的走向越来越奇怪，越过桌子捂住了他的嘴，“够了啊。”，带着些咬牙切齿。

马停见林刊真有些恼了，笑了笑，换了个话题。

两人凑在一起甜甜蜜蜜的用完了午餐，马停送林刊去了书店，自己才回了警务局。

林刊买完自己想要的书，路过街边的一家成衣铺，想起昨晚马停的荤话，红着脸进去替马停挑了身西服。

傍晚马停回府时，那身西服就挂在衣橱外最显眼的位置，藏蓝的马甲背心，搭着浅灰色的衬衣，竟与林刊原先那套成了配套装。

马停看透却不说透，当夜就将西服穿在了身上，林刊从浴室出来，一手用毛巾擦拭着湿发，一边怪异的看了他一眼，马停穿上他是高兴，但这时候也太奇怪了。

“如何？”

“尚可。”

“只是尚可？”马停似是不悦这个答案。

林刊抿嘴笑了，“马少帅真是天生丽质，玉树临风，英姿飒爽。”

马停抬着头，全盘接收。

“果然是人靠衣装。”林刊故意叹出一口气。

马停听出他的戏谑，笑着扑过去将他压在身下，挠他腰间的痒痒肉，“好啊，笑话我。”

林刊无处可躲，笑喊着求饶，“我错了，错了，爹爹，我错了！”

马停听到这个久违的称呼，停下了玩闹的手，“怎么还记着这个。”

“那是我第一次开口叫你，怎能说忘就忘。”林刊在马停的怀里换了个舒服的姿势。

想来也是心酸，马停征战时路过江南的一处小镇，在镇外捡到了当时孤身一人的林刊，林刊被吓坏了，不论怎么诱哄就是不肯说话，看着也瘦瘦小小的，马停见他虽面有污物却依稀仍可辨出其清秀。

心有不忍，若不带走，怕是会被无良无心之人糟蹋了，隧将他拉上了马，哪成想最后他还是被‘糟蹋’了，只不过那人换成了自己。

连日的征战让马停无空歇息，疲惫不堪更别说去管身上干不干净了，显得沧桑了些，林刊又看着显小，马停便诱哄他叫自己叔叔。

谁知小孩机灵，不说话则已，一说话便认了马停为父，许是怕他丢下他。

过了许久，马停才知道两人不过差了七八岁，叫声哥哥也不为过，爹爹就指不上了，就让林刊改了口。

现在林刊真的长大了，两人间也不再是救与被救的关系，林刊就很少再提起那个称呼。

如今突然听到，马停起了兴致，“宝贝儿再叫一声。”

林刊转过脸不肯出声，马停捏着人的两颊，将人转了回来，“再叫一声嘛，好吗？宝贝儿。”

马停放缓了声音，低沉的嗓音在林刊耳边炸开，马停知道林刊最喜自己这样说话，一出声林刊就能软了腰。

果不其然，林刊红了脸，被压在身下的腿稍稍动了动，想要避开马停的钳制，马停在未达目的前如何能让他就此蒙混过关，只稍稍用力，林刊的腿就又被压在了身下。

“如何？宝贝儿，再叫一声呗，嗯？”

林刊左右晃动着眼神，就是不与马停对视，“突然忘了怎么叫了，不记得了。”

马停低下头噙住了林刊的唇瓣，灵巧的舌头滑了进去，勾着他的舌头乱来，含糊的说，“我教你，你看舌头得这样动。”

被马停摁着耍了通流氓，林刊气喘吁吁的看着头顶的琉璃灯，暖黄的颜色，细看却能看见它周身的五光十色，被勾起的情欲，让林刊脑子变得迟缓。

“来，小乖乖再叫一声，爹爹想听。”马停把玩着林刊额前的碎发。

“爹...爹爹...”林刊迷离的看着马停，红唇轻启，小声的吐出两个字。

“真乖。”马停狠狠亲了下林刊的红唇，“眼看着夏天就要来了，我想尝尝我的小西瓜。”，说着马停就动手开始‘切瓜’。

“什...什么意思？”

“说你又甜...汁水又多。”马停已在林刊的颈间嗦出一个又一个红印，盖住了昨日的痕迹。

“你...真是...嘶...你轻点儿...”林刊羞红了脸，别过头去不愿再看他。

“我错了，我是西瓜，又大又长的那种，林少爷吃瓜吗？我已经准备好了。”马停不知何时乘着林刊不注意将手伸向了他的后庭，轻轻揉捏。

“...”

近日里，马停回来的都有些迟，林刊一开始也没放在心上，以为是陪着客人呢，后来小枝打听出了些东西。

“少爷，少帅他...最近回府前都先拐去歌舞厅听歌，包了个新来的歌女，叫莺莺。”

“多久了？”

“有...三四天了。”

“今日也去了？”林刊低着头看书，小枝也看不清他的神色。

“在路上。”

“好啊，那就一起去听听那只小夜莺唱歌吧。”林刊合上书站起身。

林刊到时，歌舞厅的夜生活才刚开始，顺着楼梯往上走，是稍贵些的小包厢，也没打听是哪间，林刊跟着直觉在第三间门前站定，刚要敲门就听见里头有人说话。

“副官，莺莺有一事想问。”

“姑娘请说。”

“少帅他...为何自称少帅而非大帅啊。”

“因那少字与少爷的少相同。”

“少爷？”

林刊在门外站着，低下头轻笑了一声，“怎如此幼稚。”，林刊也没想过马停为何不自称大帅而是少帅，上头也无人压着，怎就是少帅了。

“林刊？”马停惊讶的声音在他身后响起。

“你来啦。”林刊倒是一点不惊慌。

“这...这...你听我解释！”马停有一瞬的手足无措。

“嗯，说吧。”林刊在走廊的拐角寻了一处舒服的姿势靠着。

“你不是就要过生日了嘛，我听说这里有人江南小曲唱的很好，我就想着找人唱给你听，但总觉得唱得失了些味道，就又来听听，不行就换个人...”马停上前去拉他的手。

“想听小曲，我唱给你听就是了。”林刊假意仍有些不开心。

“你生日那天，哪能让你唱，再说了，我可不想让别人听见，宝贝儿别生气，我都没靠近过她，你闻闻，身上都没脂粉味儿。”马停大步走近林刊，主动将衣领凑到林刊鼻尖。

衣领上只有林刊早上起来沾上的一丝奶香，也不知怎么留存了这么久。

“姑且信你。”

“不能姑且，要完全信我！”

“我是爷，你是爷？和谁嚷嚷呢？”林刊推开马停向楼梯走去。

“还不跟着走，想继续听？”林刊站在楼梯处回头看他。

马停笑了，知是林刊在和他开玩笑，凑上去嬉皮笑脸的说，“您是爷，要不怎么叫少爷，我就不一样了，靠着自己的年轻帅气，别人都叫我少帅。”

“瞎贫，是这么说的嘛。”

“你说是就是，都听你的。”

生日宴那天，马停破天荒的邀请了许多人参加，那是林刊第一次亮相也是他二十二岁的生日。

要说之前怎么没想着给人介绍，马停撇着嘴不屑的说，他的娇宝怎么能让那些粗俗的人见，现在瞒不下去了，林刊肚里有了他的孩子，自然要告知天下。

被林刊追着好一顿打，“想要孩子是不是？”

“不不不，我不想要，有你就够了！”马停很没出息的赶紧改口，“错了错了。”

这生日宴着实惊起了千层浪，终于见到了这神秘莫测的‘姨太太’，竟真是个男人。

林刊大大方方的站在马停的身边，微微颔首示意，在马停的目光下，无人敢有异议，安静了片刻，又举杯祝贺，好不热闹。

送走了各怀鬼胎的宾客，马停回到林刊的房间，林刊站在窗边看月亮，有一只小雀不知怎得没有回巢而是漫无目的的飞。

马停上前搂住了林刊，“不开心？”

“我是不是...”

“不是，是什么是，这有什么，我们相爱关他们什么事。”

林刊转头去看马停，主动吻上了他的唇，用小巧的虎牙磨了磨马停的下唇，“嗯。”

“好了，别看鸟了，那只破鸟有什么好看的，林少爷，本帅请你看个更好更珍贵的宝贝鸟怎么样？”马停关上窗拉上窗帘，将林刊带到床边。

“什么鸟？”林刊上了当。

马停用手遮住了林刊的眼，拉着他的手向裤子摸去，凑到林刊的耳边轻声的说，“这个鸟，如何？”，说完含住了林刊的耳廓轻吮。

林刊一个激灵抖了抖，抽出手就要打马停，被马停锁住了手收到了怀里，“怎么了这是？好好的怎么生气了，我这不是带你看鸟呢吗？”

“臭不要脸。”林刊想要拉开马停仍覆在眼前的手。

“欸，让我来教你怎么夜猎。”马停抽出了一条丝帕绑在林刊眼前。

林刊失去了视觉后，马停的每一次呼吸，每一声低喘都被放大了传入耳中，马停带着林刊的手游走在两人身体上，不知下一秒会被带去哪儿，也不知摸上的究竟是自己的身体还是他的。

情潮涌动时，林刊抓着床杆，马停用手挡在他的头顶，猛烈的情事让林刊没有多余的精力去分给那些忧虑或不快，只剩下与马停在一起时的快乐。

林刊好似迷迷糊糊间听见马停在耳边叨叨着，“林小少爷，刊宝贝儿啊，您可真是厉害，您这是要搞死我呀，唉哟，您轻点，别夹那么紧，知道您舍不得我。”

林刊胡乱挥出手要打他，被他接住了，凑到嘴边轻啄了两下，“不说了不说了，宝贝儿想怎么样就怎么样。”

“那些客人到底有什么事，这都快一个月了，怎么还没走？”

“想...和我合作，听说有外敌要从北边打来了。”马停把玩着林刊的手。

“那你是怎么想的？”林刊扣住了他的手，与他十指相扣。

“答应了吧，不答应他们，可送不走这些贵客。”马停面上似是满不在乎的样子，但他在想什么林刊细思片刻就知。

马停肯定很早就应了，这些天许是在部署，而他们一直没走或许是在等...林刊？

“事情很大吗？”

“还不是打仗那点事儿，以前也不是没经历过。”

“你要是送我走，我就和你...和你恩断义绝！你听到没有！”林刊倏地收紧了相握的手。

马停顿了顿，嘴角露出一丝苦涩的笑容，“小祖宗诶，林小少爷，您怎这么狠心？”

“想都别想。”林刊伸手抱住了马停，将头横在他的胸前，“现在发誓，我听着呢，你要是说谎，我就能发现。”

“别这样，林刊！”

“马停！”

两人互不相让，都瞪圆了眼睛看着彼此，眼里具是带着坚定。

“留下来或许会受苦，会被人欺负的。”最终马停投降了。

“停，止也。你说过你不甘于止步不前，‘停’字就是在提醒自己要时刻前进，你赶我走，是在告诉我，你的未来里没有我吗？”

“怎么可能！没有你，未来还有什么可期！”

“同样的，没有你的未来，于我又有何干？若你出了什么事，你知道的...我性子倔，投河上吊绝食咬舌自尽都做的出，你选吧，想让我怎么死。”

“好了好了，别说了，听着都可怕，小心肝不说那丧气话，快呸呸两声去去晦气，不走了不走了还不成？我们俩呀。”马停牵起林刊的手，“永远绑在一起了。”

谈话后的第二天，南方来的客人就离开了，林刊站在城楼上望着他们远去的身影，汽车驶过扬起的尘土扰乱了林刊的视线，天灰蒙蒙的，怕是要变天了。

六月季夏时，北方终于传来了动静，林刊站在窗口看着窗外的桃树，“好不容易才结了果，竟还没来得及吃上一口就要走了。”

不论马停平时和林刊多不着调，少帅终究是少帅，如何能坐上今天的位置，都是在血与汗中，踩着尸体往上爬的。

但最令人惊喜的却是林刊，人皆以为他不过只是个抛去尊严在男人身下承欢的男宠，却没曾想，林刊的指挥能力不输马停，马停冲杀阵前时，林刊就在后方布局坐镇。

二人携手抵御，将敌人成功击退，一战成名，他们的名字传遍了大江南北。

“你看，我和你的名字被放在了一起。”林刊指着报纸上的黑字。

“剪下来贴在床头天天看！”马停作势要去拿林刊手里的报纸。

“无聊。”林刊拍开他的手，转过头不理他。

“我的刊宝贝儿最棒了！上得厅堂，下得厨房，还能帮我打仗，这么好的少年郎上哪儿去找啊，唯有我的林小少爷，不仅才识过人，更难得的是容貌清秀深得我心，这报纸真真是胡来，怎么能把你的名字写在我后面，我这就让他们拿去改！”

“胡闹，谁前谁后还不都是我们俩，只要我们一直是在一起的，就可以了。”

“小少爷难得说句情话，我还想听听。”

林刊没有说话，只默默注视着马停，一眨一眨的大眼睛里盛满了星星，漂亮极了。

“别看我了，我忍不住要白日宣淫了。”

林刊站起身上了楼梯，路过马停是弯腰轻声说了句，“那商户又送了件松花滚边的旗袍来，想来你是喜欢的，我就做主留下了，现下...。”

马停瞪大了眼睛，回头去看已走上二楼的林刊，“你可真是...要搞死我呀，不过我喜欢。”

没过几年，南边成立了个新政府，给马停送了信，几个月后，马停主动卸了任，带着林刊离开了江南城。

有人曾在南边的水乡小巷见过他们，住在一户白墙黑瓦的临溪院子，院子里种了棵桃树，两人总是同进同出，林刊做了教书先生，马停则被请去了警署任局长。

到老两人也是吵吵闹闹，恩爱幸福的模样，时间过得很快，在新政府的带领下，日子越过越好，人们渐渐忘却之前的四分五裂几方割据，开始了新的元年。

“少帅啊，怎么还不过来睡觉？”林刊总是用这个称呼打趣他。

“年纪大了走的慢些也要催我，知道你稀罕我，但我们也要保持些距离，给彼此一些空间。”

“知道了，人老了嘴还贫。”

“这有什么的，和以前比起来，我这都算含蓄话。”

“哎呦，我上来了...怎么我来了你反倒不说话了？林刊？”马停顿了顿，看着枕上闭上眼的林刊笑了笑，如往常一样，摸了摸他额前的碎发，印下一吻。

“人年轻就是步子快，怎也不等等我？林刊啊，我好像又看见你穿着长衫站在树下对我笑的样子了，那时候，就连阳光照在你身上，都能是让我心动的理由，你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

“我知道自己长得好看，想来第一次见面时你就一见倾心了吧，好吧好吧，我错了错了，是我先喜欢的你，是我死皮赖脸追的你，可以了吗？小祖宗。”马停抓着林刊的手轻柔的来回搓弄。

“是不是冷了？我给你搓搓，你...等等我，我腿长步子也大，马上就能追上你。”

“林刊啊，我是真的喜欢你。”马停的动作渐渐慢了下来，眼角划过一滴泪，滴落在发间消失不见了。

“你看我真的能追上你。”

“我要亲口告诉你，我真的喜欢你。”

第二日下午，林刊的学生敲开了门，看着相拥离去的两人跪地痛哭，将他们的大部分经历写成了书，以此纪念自己最敬爱的老师和老师最爱的先生。


End file.
